Support is requested to enhance the annual meeting of the Association for Chemoreception Sciences (AChemS). This meeting, held every April in Sarasota FL, is the nation's major forum for scientists, clinicians and industrial researchers interested in smell and taste. It is proposed to enhance the annual meeting by: (1) encouraging the use of state-of-the-art innovative technology, including molecular technology, in chemical senses research; (2) linking advances in chemical senses research to those in other sensory modalities and (3) fostering education in the chemical senses. This will be accomplished by inviting up to seven experts outside of the field to participate in symposia and workshops at the annual meeting directed towards these goals. Information presented at the annual meeting disseminates directly and widely into the chemical senses community. The proposed enhancement to this forum will translate into improved understanding and appreciation of the role of olfaction and taste in health and disease.